La Aguja Sangrienta
by punkirish
Summary: a scarlet pimpernel style heroin (spanish guerilla leader), in a hornblower fanfiction, what could go better. welcome to the cheese that is my hornblower fanfiction. complete with archie, in tact.
1. Part One

"La Aguja Sangrienta"

(Note to Reader: My main character Annalise Lucilla Valór has some names by which she goes by and here is the most used one; Lucy)

Part I: The Rescued

It was black as a starless night and frigid cold as usual. James tried to wrap his arms around his shivering body, but they were so swollen and raw with excruciating pain they did not shelter him from the icy cold. He tried to curl himself up against the wall but it was even colder. Thankfully his hands had stopped bleeding. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed them. Shooting pain stripped his body and clutched at his skin. He could feel the dried blood that had so eagerly flowed earlier break and crumble in his hands. He would die in this place if the bloody council and Robespiere got their way. It was a bitter thing death and it lined his bloody mouth with deceit. He would never betray the League. Never and he would die for it.

The clanking of metal taps on the guard's boots awoke James from his thoughts. He tried to straighten himself, not wanting to look so broken. The guard stopped abruptly at his cell. Something happened, for the guard just stood there then a minute later dropped his keys. The guard picked them up again and opened the door into James's cell. He was carrying a candle. James could see his silhouetted reflection on the wall. He now turned away from the guard not wanting to face any revolutionary Guillotine-Happy Frog. James still on the ground tensed in despair and dearly wanted to disappear into the wall as the guard came closer. A hand touched his aching shoulder. It was soft not hard like the guards who pushed his around without any decency. Curious, James turned around to face a relatively tall man, dressed in all black, including a black mast that covered his face and a tall black hat. A black knife was clutched in one hand. Blood dripped crimson off the silvery point. The hand was still on his shoulder, it was soft, smooth and white.

"Come on, I don't have time for flabbergasted Englishmen." The man said in a high sweet voice.

_Was a mere boy saving him? _

James attempted to stand but his legs struggled for an unknown strength. The man in black lent a firm arm to help James stand up and he finally got to his feet.

_Could this man be of the league?_ James questioned himself.

The "man in black", as James had now named him, dropped a folded piece of parchment in the cell as they slowly but surely made it out towards the door. James struggled and could only take a few steps at a time for the pain was almost unbearable to stand. They made it finally to the candle lit hallway. The guard lay dead at the entrance blood seeping from the small hole in the back of his neck.

_Well that clears that up. No one from the League kills people like that._ James thought to himself.

James put more of his weight on the man in black as his vision started to blur. Then he felt himself being picked up. His whole body had gone numb from pain and before he realized it he was laying in a coach cantering away from hell. James opened his eyes. The man in black eyed James with sad brown eyes. He removed the hat and sat down near James. Then took off the mask.

Thoughts raced through James's mind as he looked upon the person who had saved him. It was no man, or boy as he had expected. It was a young woman. She had a soft face and beautiful hazel eyes. Words escaped James and she sat closer to him. He just lay awed at her. His eyes then drifted towards the knife in her hand, which she quickly tucked away. Then she sat right up against James, peering into his light green eyes. She was beautiful and her warmth was welcome. Words finally came to him.

"Miss."

"Shush." She put one of her pale fingers to his trembling lips to quiet him.

James felt safe, the most safe he had been for years. He lowered his head back on the pillow. His eyelids were heavy and closed sleepily. There was a warmth from the girl that James had never experienced before. James could feel her soft touch as she combed her fingers through his matted brown hair. He opened his eyes once again to glimpse the young girl, who so delicately brushed the hair from his face but so bravely risked her life to save him. She was looking down at him her hazel eyes full of fiery spirit. She smiled slightly, her rosy lips turning up at the corners.

"You're going to live, James Fairaday. You are going to live." She said softly placing a hand against his burning cheek. James just closed his eyes and tried to sleep. The last thought that drifted through his mind was how did she know about him. But what did that matter now, he felt safe and warm and that's all he wished for in the whole world.

_-A few years later-_

Annalise Lucilla Valór awoke to a dull grey sky looming over her head and the whole of France for that matter. Her body shivered and flinched violently in the frigid, raspy air. Her sweet tanned face from long ago summers showed her young age; she could not be more than eighteen. This girl, or young woman, for she did have a lady's air, was not just anyone. No as she shed her white nightdress and dressed in men's tan breeches, a white long sleeve shirt and a long black riding coat, that had been lain on her chair, she proved to be quite different. Then she slipped on her boots. As she stood up she turned to look at herself in the long silvery mirror beside her bed. A small devilish grin enveloped on her rosy lips, her soft hazel eyes rested on her reflection. She stood back to get all of herself in, then she reminded herself this is tall for a woman but not too tall in a man's case. Her long figure was a confused piece of work for her auburn curls and mildly freckled face cried womanly against her attire that spoke true to a man's form. She straightened her collar and swiped the black hat from her bedside table. Lucy knew the dangers of her deception as she placed her auburn curls beneath the black hat. This was all she had been able to find this little farmhouse. Not even a true farmhouse, just a bedroom and a kitchen. Her hazel eyes darted around to the bed, still unmade, her white nightdress laid on it, the small table beside that, the long, thin wavering mirror and to the closed door that opened up to the hallway. Lucy quickly opened the drawer in the small table and pulled out papers, slipping them into her coat. Then below that lay her most precious possessions. Two custom made, handcrafted shotguns in their rough leather holsters, the golden necklace belonging to her mother and a long black knife with a silvery blade, sharp and pointed, the prize she had been named for, "La Aguja Sangrienta", the Bloody Needle. She strapped her guns around her thin waist under her coat and flicked the knife up her sleeve. Then draped her necklace over her pale neck and under her shirt. Lucy opened the door and continued down the tiny hallway just big enough to fit through, to the little kitchen. She grabbed the bag of bread and cheese for breakfast and left through the weathered door in the back.

A man stood on watch on the HMS Indefatigable as it skirted the high seas towards the coast of Portugal and Gibraltar. His face solemn and his mind somewhere else.

The wind slashed against Kennedy's brittle cheeks as he tightly wrapped his jacket around his slender figure. The wind whipped at his red-auburn hair that he had more than once tried to tie back. He started to pace, his thin arms still tightly clinging to his body and his deep azure eyes rested on the hatchway.

_Where was he? _

As soon as he had the notion of thinking that, a long lanky figure ascended from the hatchway.

_Well, better late than never…_

"Horatio, where have you been?" Kennedy asked his brown haired, brown-eyed, wiry friend.

"Oh I was down with Matthews seein' when he could get the rig fixed on the staysil but he said it be outright bloody stupid in this weather. I am betting he's right, now."

"Yeah, the wind is chilling me to the bone."

Horatio eyed his friend. He did look cold from the shaking he made, and a little under the weather. His freckled face was paler than usual and his hair had lost its shine. His blue eyes were deep with sadness, but the lively spark he loved so much about his friend was still there. But, Archie seemed so distant so far away.

Archie looked out onto the raucous sea and thought. Simpson. He despised the name and shuttered at the thought him-dead by Horatio, Spanish prison freed by Horatio and all he could think about was how worthless, an acting-lieutenant he was, and that how he would be forever in Horatio's debt. The Justinian, thoughts of those terrible, long years in the dark filled his mind. Clayton had been one true friend—dead. But he feared for Horatio as he feared for himself. For Simpson's thoughts still lingered in his mind. He tried to forget but he couldn't. Going into Frog territory and exciting the Dons' wrath would be inevitable. He could sense danger and was prone to panic and could see the warning signs. If only Horatio knew half of what was worrying him.

"Archie." Horatio said softly reaching out to his friend who stood looking out over the railing into the foggy sea.

Archie recoiled his arm as if scared of something Horatio might do. No that was not it. It was out of reflex. Simpson and the three years in prison had taught him never trust…

Horatio could tell Archie was somewhere else for his soft blue gaze was distant.

"I am sorry Horatio…It's just." Archie didn't finish what he was saying just looked back towards the sea and the cloudy sky.

"It's just what?" Horatio implied as Archie turned. Their eyes met, dark shadows covering the almost frightened blue widening on Archie's face.

"It's just I was thinking of the Justinian and…" Archie choked on the words and stopped somehow not wanting to make himself vulnerable to Horatio.

_Damn it!_ Horatio knew what Archie didn't say. He had been thinking about…Simpson. He put a comforting hand on Archie's shoulder.

"Excuse me, Sirs." Both of them were oblivious to small Midshipman Harris who stood, trying to make himself as tall as he could, at a glance he was even taller than Archie.

"I am here to report for watch." He said automatically.

"Thank god." Archie muttered as Harris walked towards the bow.

"Archie maybe you'll feel better if you just get some warm grog into ya." Horatio said.

"Well, I guess…" Archie started to protest, but then he stopped seeing his friends obvious concern.

"Come on, I know its not the Admiral's Daughter in Portsmouth but it'll warm you up. Would you care to join me Acting Lieutenant Kennedy, or would you like to decline and freeze?"

"Is that a hint of a joke I hear?" Archie lips curved into a slight smile.

Horatio's brown eyes just twinkled.

"Well, why not?" Archie said snapping back to reality, the obstacle still mischievously wavering in his eyes.

The road to town was a musty and damp one. The rain was soft and light and Lucy relished the thought of not having to ride in a torrential downpour, like the days before. Lucy pondered how long it would take her to get to the garrison. Also of what "Captain De Saunt" would think of her. Probably just another young buck not even old enough to have whiskers, who wants to prove himself a true Loyalist and Republican. That would be a test because all though she had done it before briefly, she absolutely hated the whole bunch; Loyalists AND Republicans, and saw what it was doing to France. She hated them for one more reason the excruciating memories in her dark past.

The garrison on the edge of town came with in Lucy's sights. It was small and looked murky as if right in the center of a bog. As she rode up to it, the two guards straightened their stances.

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider monsieur? _May I help you, Sir?_" the first guard asked.

"Oui, je dois voir votre capitaine? _Yes, may I see your Captain?_" Lucy replied as she handed him a letter explaining her identity.

The guard brought Lucy through to the center of the garrison. A few guards sat playing whist and the guillotine in the center courtyard was covered. _Amazing_, Lucy thought to herself_, this far south the guillotine still rules; A terror ruled by the will of power hungry and bloody vengeance seeking republicans. _

Finally they reached the Captain's room and the guard brought her into it. Inside sat a man dressed in uniform. His grey eyes settled on Lucy. She in turn peered ferociously at him. Captain Marius De Saunt.

"Et qui est notre invité? _And who is our guest?_" the Captain said gesturing for Lucy to sit.

"Étienne Renaunt, à votre service. …at your service." Lucy said pulling out another letter from her jacket.

The guard handed over the Captain the letter she had previously given him.

" Bon, Monsieur Renaunt, bienvenue. Je suis Capitaine De Saunt. _Well, Mr. Renaunt, welcome. I am Captain De Saunt._ "

_I know that_, Lucy said chuckling to herself.

Lucy could tell the captain had definitely been in his share of battles from the worry lines that creased his thick brow and the scars on his weathered hands. The captain then turned to the guard.

"Fanjan, ne se tiennent pas simplement là, vont de nouveau à vos fonctions. _Fanjan, don't just stand there, go back to your duties._" The captain said sternly.

The man jumped and scurried like a scared rat out the door. Lucy then handed the Captain her second piece of parchment. The captain scanned it and then smiled lightly.

"Ansi…(_so_)" the captain said, then paused to get up and reach for the curtain draped over the window.

"Comment vous aiment la guillotine? _How do you like the guillotine? _" He continued with a small smile.

Lucy arched one brown eyebrow and pursed her lips regarding this as her own death sentence_. Is this supposed to intimidate me?_ _Well, ha its not working,_ Lucy thought. Two men had some and pulled the cover from the silver blade.

"C'est un morceau magnifique de travail. _It is a magnificent piece of work. _" Lucy said trying her best to sound in love with the inanimate object, but truly the sight disgusted her. She could already see the unshed blood seep from the metal.

"Ainsi ceci indique, vous travaillent pour le Comité pour la justice de la République Française et ayez viennent pour rassembler les papiers de l'enroute de Paris au Le Havre _So this says, you work for the Committee for the Justice of the Republic of France and have come to collect the papers from Paris enroute to Le Havre_," the captain continued sitting back down. Taking out a clean sheet of parchment, his quill and ink.

"Ici, est votre passage à bord de l'Etoile pour fournir ces documents aux bureaux de la République Française en Le Harve. Vous voyagerez demain avec la marée de matin. _Here, is your passage aboard the Etoile to deliver these documents to the offices of the French Republic in Le Harve. You will travel tomorrow with the morning tide. _"

_Ah ha, good…my first task. Nice, I wonder how much the British Admiralty would pay for these papers. _Lucy watched as the captain finished writing. He handed over the paper, fresh with the mark from his ring. Then, a large packet of papers was placed in front of her. Documents of the Republic of France.

"Ici. _Here._ " The Captain said handing her the papers.

"Vitesse de Dieu de mai votre monsieur de voyage. Quoique vous soyez très jeune et très unstrustable parce que… _May God speed your voyage sir. Even though you are very young and very unstrustable because…_ " the Captain stopped abruptly and looked passed Lucy.

"Mais ce sont mes ordres. _But these are my orders._ " He said softly.

"Au revoir monsieur. _Good bye sir. _ " Lucy said gritting her teeth. She stood up and made a long sweeping bow and turned to leave. With another devilish smile Lucy tucked all the papers in her jacket and left without another word.

When Lucy got outside her eyes darted around the courtyard_. Where are the damn holding cells for the Marquis La Forte and his family?_ She watched as Fanjan went back into the Captains room. Lucy stopped and watched him go inside, then she leaned against the wall of the room and listened. _Trying to trick me, eh? _Lucy mumbled.

"Je ne lui fais pas confiance, Fanjan. La prise dix de vos gardes demain à s'assurer il obtient à l'Etoile. S'il n'est pas là dossier par rapport et trouvez-le! _ I don't trust him, Fanjan. Take ten of your guards tomorrow to make sure he gets to the Etoile. If he's not there file a report and find him!_"

_Oh I won't disappoint you sir. I'll be on the Etoile but only after I have relieved you of some of your valuable_s, Lucy thought and laughed to herself_. Fools…trying to out think me…Never._ She laughed again. _Time to check the jail cells._

The guards were lazy after their breakfast and the slight rain had stopped. She passed through the courtyard and continued through a small passage to where she thought the jail calls would be.

The gratings on the gate were rusted and the jail cell area was filled with a brownish, grayish muck.

"Excusez-moi. _Excuse me!_" Lucy hissed to the half sleeping guard.

He jumped to his feet at harsh sound of her voice.

"Vous avez des prisonniers ici? _You have prisoners here?_" She asked nonchalantly.

"Oui Monsieur. Quatre Monsieur_. Yes sir. Four sir._ " The guard replied.

Lucy thought to herself creating a wonderful plan. There was the carriage behind the wall and Rocket was near. Lucy reached up her sleeve and clasped the knife in her hand. _This is far enough away, so only if he even dares muffle a cry, it won't be heard. Just how I like it, quick and easy._

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider? _May I help you?_ " the guard asked.

"Non, aucun vous ne pouvez pas…

_No, no you can't…_ " Lucy started to walk away, the guard turned his back and faced inside of the jail. Lucy spined on her heals. "Peut-être vous pouvez. _Maybe you can._ "

The knife went into the back of the guard's neck before he could alarm anyone. Lucy pulled out the knife; blood dripped crimson tears onto the dead man. She quickly laid him back against the gate, his head in his hands as if he were sleeping. She grabbed the keys, quickly opening the gate. The wet mud sloshed about her boots but soon she made it to the dry walkway under the overhanging.

Lucy peered with her hazel eyes into the jail cells as she walked along. At the end was the Marquis La Forte, his wife and their two daughters. The Marquis looked battered and worn; his graying hair was limp and his blue eyes deep in thought. His wife sat smoothing the hair of the youngest daughter and cradling the other. Lucy grabbed the keys and opened the gate. The two girls seemed to curl up into their mother; (they couldn't be more than twelve.)

"Venez sur la hâte, _Come on. Hurry,_ " she said just above a whisper.

The Marquis stood up and brushed himself off as Lucy went and grabbed his wife.

"Madame, vous devez venir. _Madame, you must come._ " Lucy said sternly for if she took any more time her plan might be found out. They followed closely behind Lucy as she led them out.

"Monsieur, qui sont vous? _Monsieur, who are you? _"

"Il n'en est aucun de votre souci. _It is none of your concern._ " Lucy said sharply.

Lucy let them out the back of the jail and to the large door out of the garrison She gestured for them to follow quietly and then she opened the door. After all four were out she dropped the garrison keys and a small folded piece of paper. And then she was out. Lucy whistled loud and clear in the crisp air and Rocket came cantering towards her abruptly stopping before her. Then she whistled again softer and right around the corner came a carriage Lucy petted Rocket's nose and grabbed the reins tying him to the carriage.

"Avancé entrez. _Come on get in._ " She said taking a seat. Once everyone was in Lucy snapped the reins and they were off towards the sea.

Meanwhile inside the carriage…

"Papa qui est lui? _Papa, who is he? _ " the younger of the Marquis daughters, piped up.

"Je ne sais pas, Marie. _I don't know Marie. _ " The old man said quietly, think about the man who had saved them.

"Ce qui est ce, Papa. _What is this, Papa?_ " Marie asked handing a piece of paper to her father. The Marquis took the paper and unfolded it.

Je vous espère aime l'Angleterre, _(I hope England suits you well)_

La Aguja Sangrienta

"La Aguja Sangrienta, the Bloody Needle."

_End of Part One_


	2. Part Two

Part 2: Strangers

The smoke and fire stung Archie's eyes and splintered wood flew everywhere.

"Fire!" cried Archie as his men rolled out the 12 pounder again.

"Now we've got 'em sir." Bracegirdle said to his Captain who stood eyes peering straight-ahead hands clasped behind his back.

"Send, Mr. Kennedy, Mr. Hornblower to board her, Mr. Bracegirdle."

"Aye, aye sir."

"Mr. Kennedy, Mr. Hornblower." Mr. Bracegirdle called.

Archie turned his golden head towards Mr. Bracegirdle. His uniform was covered in black burn marks, his face smudged with soot. He scampered lightly over to Bracegirdle. Horatio came up behind him.

"Well, Mr. Kennedy, Mr. Hornblower please take your men and board the ship."

Loud shouts of 'hurrah' covered the deck, the captain of the French 64 the Etoile had struck the colors.

Archie turned back to his men.

"Come on lets go!" He shouted as he leaped into a jolly.

On board the Etoile…

Lucy checked her jacket a third time for the papers. They were there. She had no need to worry. She could hear the canon's shudder and send loud sounds crashing through the air. So, an English Ship had come across the Etoile. That was a comfort for the papers were burning holes in her pockets. She grabbed the guns of the table and headed out on deck. She made her way though the biting smoke and flying splinters. She spied two groups of Englishmen boarding the Etoile, and her eye caught one. He wasn't very tall, but his auburn red hair shone golden and he brandished his silvery sword, killing Frogs as he went. His eyes were the most wonderful color, the color of the ocean. She watched him closely as he fought with his men to secure the ship. She also saw another young man who fought beside him. He was tall and spindly with brown hair and deep brown eyes. She walked around the deck, a quirky smile watching all the destruction that enveloped her.

Archie brought his sword up to block another swipe from the man in front of him. Then he turned his eyes to the Etoile's wounded Captain, who lay on the blood soaked deck. He picked up his gun and aimed for a shot. Archie's eyes traveled to the victim's back.

"No! Horatio!" Archie yelled as he pulled out his gun. He raised it to shoot, pulled the trigger, but nothing came out. He had no shot! Archie took off running. Horatio would not get hurt.

"No!" He yelled as the Captain's fingers inched slowly toward the trigger.

"Archie, what the…?" Horatio muttered stunned as Archie came running towards him, knocking him to the deck. The captain fired and the blazing metal stung and tore at Archie side. The Captain now picked up another gun…(it is the magically appearing sunglasses' trick courtesy of Jacques).

_Just finish me off_…he pleaded silently as he winced at the agonizing pain in his side. But before the man could fire a shot he was killed. A man, dressed in aristocrats' clothes, jabbed a knife into the French Captains neck. Archie fell back and let out a relieved sigh. It hurt and sent a shooting pain into his ribs making it very hard to breathe.

"Oh my God! Archie!" He could her Horatio's voice but it was too far away to comprehend. Archie closed his eyes.

"Well, I got my heroics, Horatio." Archie managed to whisper before a surge of pain went through him and he blacked out. _(Awww, poor baby…)_

Lucy watched closely as the rest of the French were marched into the jollyboats. She spied as the English officer she had saved, was carried off by his friend. The Englishman was handsome; Lucy had to give him that. His golden red hair made him look like an angel and his deep blue eyes rivaled the depth of the seas. Her heart pounded and fluttered deep within her chest.

"All right, you too Frenchie." A rough sailor's voice rang through her thoughts and erased the man's face from her mind.

Lucy opened her eyes as she felt her hands being bound. A marine stood in front of her, looking her up and down.

"Come on Sir, you are to see the Captain." The marine said pushing her towards the boats.

Lucy pursed her lips as she thought; _Captain Pellew is the captain. He would surely like these papers of mine._

The marine pushed her into the jolly and she looked back to see a man in a British Naval uniform take his place on the quarterdeck of the Etoile. His men working skillfully to clean up the mess of battle. Blood and carnage were light on the breeze and filled it with a tangy taste. Lucy just smiled, her rose lips full and her brown eyes peering out into the ocean. This is what she had wanted; everything was going as planned. The Marquis, his wife and daughters were nearing England by this time and she was to hand over the next move by the French to the English. _All in a day's work, right? Right! _She leaned back in the jolly as she pondered the man she had saved. She could tell he was a courageous man and fear was not in his grasp, for he had burst foolhardy to save a man from a lethal bullet. Her heart started to lurch and flutter again. Her mind was confused and shattered for a split second all her thoughts dwelt on him. But then as she attempted to order her mind, she told herself, _Lucy you've got to act like a man now! You're dressed like one. _

She didn't really pay attention to what happened next but as soon as she was on the Indefatigable, she was ushered in to see the captain. He knowingly stretched himself to his full height as she was untied. Lucy eyed the captain trying to find out what kind he was. His graying, brown hair was tied back; his stern but handsome face set on Lucy. _No doubt about it,_ Lucy thought, making conclusions, _he is a good captain. _

"Ah, Captain Pellew," she said being the first to break the silence.

"Yes. Who are you?" the captain said quietly, eyeing his captive. _Perfect English, _the Captain said to himself_, could be a spy, though. _

"Thank God this is an English ship." Lucy announced reaching into her jacket and pulling out the papers.

"John Patterson," Lucy said making a low bow and presenting the captain with her papers, "These I think you should look at."

"Well, Sir…these are…well…straight from the Offices of the French Republic in Toulon bound for Le Harve." The Captain stammered, blown away by his luck at finding an Englishman with these.

"Yes they are, Sir. I was hoping they could be of use." Lucy said quietly, casting her hazel eyes to the floor, a wonderful wide smirk on her face.

"Be of use…" the Captain choked, then abruptly came back to his senses, "Well thank you, Mr. Patterson and welcome to the HMS Frigate Indefatigable."

Captain Edward Pellew eyed Lucy again. He knew this person was not who he seemed but he didn't know what. So he dismissed Mr. Patterson to his quarters.

"Mr. Jacobs will show you your quarters. Thank you again, Mr. Patterson," the Captain said eyeing the young man once more as he exited his cabin.

There was something he didn't like about 'Mr. Patterson' but he couldn't tell what it was. Pellew was convinced he wasn't a spy because of the official documents he handed over, and they were official. It was indeed something else, and months later when he would finally discover the answer to what was irking his insides, boy would Captain Edward Pellew be surprised.

Archie Kennedy awoke to the rocking of the ship. His side ached and he turned over in the hammock and was face to face with Horatio.

"Archie, you're awake!" He exclaimed, his brown eyes alight.

"Well, so Mr. Kennedy, you have decided to join the world of the living," Dr. Sebastian said bringing the water pitcher with him.

Archie's surroundings registered. He was in the sick bay of the Indy. He tried moving again, but a searing pain in his side prevented him from it and he winced.

Seeing Horatio's worried look, he said, "I didn't think saving you, would be so much work."

His pale lips curved into a slight smile.

"You are going to live, Mr. Kennedy," said Dr. Sebastian.

_(…that is, unless you're going to do something else really stupid.)_

Archie chuckled, the pain making it hard to breathe, "Thanks for the reassurance, Doc. I am going to live, how about that?"

"Archie I…(pushed you out of the tree.)" Horatio said trying to keep his inner feelings inside.

"(What tree? We are out in the middle of the damn ocean!")"

"I want you to meet someone, Mr. John Patterson."

Archie's eyes went wide and he guessed his mouth was open too, as he saw at the slim figure that stepped into the light. It was the man on board the Etoile, the one that had killed the captain. He still had on his long black coat and black hat.

"Mr. Kennedy, It's a pleasure meeting you." The man said nodding his head.

Archie studied the man in front of him. He had deep hazel eyes and small auburn wisps of hair could be seen from under his hat. He looked about seventeen, eighteen or younger. He had soft features and wore aristocratic clothes. _Surely aristocratic by birth, _Archie thought regarding his own station.

"So, Mr. Patterson what brought you aboard the Etoile?" Archie asked trying to spark a conversation. He coughed and winced again at the searing pain in his side.

He saw Horatio eye him cautiously as he lay in pain.

"I was aboard a trade ship, when it was attacked and sunk by the Etoile. Unforuntatly I was the only survivor." The young man spoke slowly the words slow to come off the tongue. His eyes darted around the room, he missed nothing, Archie could tell.

"Archie, would you like anything?" Horatio added getting to his feet.

"Yes. Actually…" Archie said a small twinkle in his eye as Horatio looked so eager to serve his friend.

"I would like you to get some sleep, I am sure you have spent every waking hour here." Archie said as Horatio's face dropped.

"But…" Horatio pleaded.

"That will be all, Mr. Hornblower." Archie said trying to mimic Captain Pellew.

"All right, Captain Archie." Horatio said, he knew he couldn't win, so he meandered back to his berth.

"Good friend you have there." Mr. Patterson said, getting up to talk with the doctor.

"You are Spanish, Doctor, right?" He said quietly watching Doctor Sebastian working with his medicine.

"Si, usted habla espanol? _Yes do you speak Spanish? _" The doctor asked, arching one dark eyebrow.

"Si, vivo en Pontevedra. Yes, I live in Pontevedra." Mr. Patterson replied.

"Niza para satisfacerle, Señor. Nice to meet you sir. " The doctor said turning back to his patient.

"Right, now, Mr. Kennedy, if you would drink this please." Dr. Sebastian held out a glass of murky water.

"It will help you sleep better." The doctor added, seeing the wide-eyed questioning look from Archie.

This was Archie's worst nightmare and the doctor was encouraging him to take it. The doctor was giving him laudanum. No…he'd never take it again. The pain he could live with, but not the nightmares…

"No, Doctor for pity's sake, please no laudanum," Archie pleaded.

He knew the doctor meant well, he just wouldn't drink it.

"Come on, son it will be all better after you drink it." Dr. Sebastian felt so sympathetic towards the youth, but there was no time to play games.

_He probably thinks it's the taste I don't like,_ Archie thought, sending a shudder through his body.

No, it would never be better, the dark, the nightmares, Simpson, Archie knew he could live with the pain, but these haunts would kill him. It was better to face the pain. Archie clamped his jaw shut.

"Mr. Kennedy, it will be all right, you are making this hard for me." The doctor reached to close Archie's nose so he could pour the liquid in his mouth. But Archie was prepared to fight, a blue fire poignant in his eyes.

Mr. Patterson watched the spectacle and pulled a small pouch out of his coat as he reached for another glass of water.

"Wait Doctor, I have a better idea."

Mr. Patterson's young face came into Archie's view. He was holding another glass of murky water. The young man's hazel eyes read of sincere sadness.

"Maybe, Mr. Kennedy will take this." Mr. Patterson motioned to the glass in his hand.

"That's laudanum too, isn't it?" Archie spat looking at the distasteful murky water.

"No, Mr. Kennedy, you are quite wrong. This is willow bark, which has the same effect as laudanum without the side effects. It is quite bitter though." Mr. Patterson's voice was steady.

Archie reached up hesitantly to take the glass. _Were they trying to trick him?_ Well, he had to take the chance. He took the glass and swallowed the water. _Boy, Mr. Patterson was right this, stuff is awfully bitter. It is definitely not laudanum. _

"Well, thank you again Mr. Patterson." Archie said settling back down in his hammock, relaxing.

"Donde usted aprendió sobre cuidarse? _Where did you learn about doctoring? _" The doctor asked quietly.

"Oh aquí y allí, pero el doctor cuando usted está hacia fuera en un campo de batalla o en el centro de una descarga de la carnicería usted descubre cosas que usted nunca sabía, cuidándose es una de ellas. _Oh here and there, but Doc when you are out on a battlefield or in the middle of a carnage dump you find out things you never knew. Doctoring is one of them. _" The young man replied, a small smile spreading across his face. His brown eyes flashed a worried look back to Archie Kennedy as he slipped into sleep.

Lucy stretched out on the cot she was given in her small quarters aboard the Indefatigable. Her heart beat against her chest hard and she started to dream about Archie Kennedy. _Bloody hell, he was handsome and he took a shot better than most men did. _Just before she finally began to dose off, to a much-needed sleep there was a steady knock on the door.

"Yes, come in," Lucy said sitting up.

_Who would be disturbing here now? _

It was Doctor Sebastian who popped his head through the door.

"Señor Patterson." The Doctor said meekly.

"Si. Doctor cuál es mal? _Yes. Doctor what's wrong? "_

She could tell something was wrong, the doctor was sweating, his dark brown hair was plastered wet on his brow.

"Vine gracias por él por la corteza del sauce y pedir por un favor … _I came to thank you for the willow bark and to ask for a favor…_" Lucy eyed the Doctor cautiously,

"Pienso ti debe vea esto. Yo lo pienso he usado apagado_…. I think you should see this. I think it has worn off…. _"

Archie strained to breathe, the pain he couldn't…he felt the clawing at his sides and face and fought wildly to defend himself. Pain seared as his flesh and he shook violently. He felt the hard hit as he splattered to the floor. He clawed at the air and swiped his fist through it. Then he felt like he was drowning, he couldn't breathe and tried in anguished pain to gasp for air, but to no avail. _Nooo!_ Cried his inner self as the pain returned worse than ever.

He could hear as voice, a familiar voice. He strained to hear as he fought against the wrenching pain.

It was Horatio's voice; he now realized and was sure of it. _What was Horatio doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be sleeping? I'm having a fit aren't I?_ Archie told himself as he strained against the constant pressure. He tried to relax but it wasn't working. He groaned in both pain and humiliation of having a fit. He hadn't had one in so long, he thought they'd finally be over. And now they had returned worse than ever, like the Grim Reaper or the Black Death. Always in the dark, haunting him. He strained to hear the other voices as he tossed and turned on the floor. He felt someone's hands on him, to pick him up and place him back in his hammock. Two other voices entered his spinning mind. They were talking in Spanish. _Oh my god_, he thought, _I am back in El Ferrol._ Archie struggled even more clawing at the air again trying to get out of the whirlpool he was in. He felt Horatio grab his hand and he flinched away. Then it began again, the violent shaking and churning. His body ached and the pain teared at his burning skin. He couldn't fight it. It was no use. Then he felt cooling sensations envelope his body and it settled to just twitching. A hand brushed his forehead, a soft hand that comforted him. The twitching ceased, as did the shaking, he felt calmer. Cold shocks went through his body and finally he was able to gasp for air.

Opening his eyes, he saw a blurry Horatio sitting next to him, the Doctor his arms full of bags of ice that he placed around Archie and Mr. Patterson looking down at him with a concerned but a determined stare. Archie felt humiliated to have suffered a fit in front of this kind stranger. He just wanted to curl up into a ball, but he didn't think his battered body would allow it.

"Mucho hielo, Señor? More ice, sir?" The doctor asked Mr. Patterson.

"No, no creo aqui suficiente. Gracias Doctor. No, I think we have enough. Thank you Doctor. " Mr. Patterson replied.

"No, gracias para ti. No, thank you." The doctor said.

Archie tried to register what they were saying, all he knew was it was about him. The ice made his skin feel numb, but it felt good and stopped his fit, so he made no remark on the cold. He finally closed his weary eyes and rested back amidst the ice and rough blankets strewn over his body.

He thought about John Patterson to keep his mind on something. _Poor boy_, he thought, _barely seventeen, eighteen._ He had probably been born to a lord or a sir and chose to sail on trading ships as his getaway price. His features were almost too effeminate to be a man; probably the youngest of his family. As Archie thought he remember his own early life, how his father hated his crippled, third son who chose the Navy. He cringed as he thought back to his fall, the constant fits and his teasing and horrible older brothers. He wondered now, was he really alone?…

That was the last Archie saw of Mr. Patterson on board the Indefatigable, for when they put into port he was off without a word.

_End of Part Two_


	3. Part Three

Part 3: Don't Leave Me

"Damn it, James load your pistol!" Lucy yelled, grabbing her own.

The French and Spanish uniformed guards came around the corner.

She fired, right into a man's chest and James had loaded his pistol.

"Finally, you got off your ass to save mine!" Lucy spat grabbing her other pistol as he fired.

"What did you do now?" James asked watching the guards.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing you wouldn't have done in my place," Lucy replied.

"What?" James said, passing a brotherly stern look at Lucy.

"I…uh…stole some more…ah…private documents and killed two guards on the way in and two on the way out." Lucy said biting her bottom lip, firing another shot.

James just shook his head.

Lucy flipped her knife into her hand and opened it as she sprinted down the stairs.

"Ahh!" Lucy choked as the bullet tore through her clothes and into her skin. She went white and faltered trying to stand and fell into James (she had been standing in front of him when she took the bullet). He held her up; blood seeped from the wound in her side and James sweeped Lucy up into his arms, running with her toward the door. Once shut he looked around for a place to go. He could feel her small white fingers trying to grasp his.

"You are going to be fine, Lucy."

He saw her eyes flutter and the warmth was leaving her body. James franticly looked for a place to go. He heard the guards trying to barge down the front door.

"Lucy." He choked looking down at her pale body. She looked so small, not the boisterous, strong, unafraid Lucy, who faced danger at every turn and was always was the first one in and last one out.

"James…" she whispered, clutching his hand again as he headed for the barn.

He looked down into her hazel eyes. They were filled with sadness and longing, she closed them, squeezing his hand even harder.

"It's so cold…" She whispered, choking on her own blood that rose in her throat.

_He had to stop the bleeding…_

He opened the barn door and closed it, laying down Lucy on the straw. He opened her coat and stared speechless at the blood soaked shirt. There was too much blood. He tore at his own shirt and wadded the pieces up and applied pressure to her wound, trying to stop the blood from flowing freely.

"Lucy…" James let one single tear fall from his cloudy eyes. She had been a sister to him, a best friend. He pulled her small hand to his cheek.

"Please don't leave me Lucy, please don't leave me."

_End of Part Three_

_Patricia (my best friend) - (Is there a particular reason you shot your character?)_

_(Well, I'll let you find out…)_


	4. Part Four

Part 4: Governor's Ball

Miss Lucy Holmes. There was something about Miss Lucy Holmes that seemed to light up the room. Maybe it was the smile she gave him when they were introduced, or her sweet melodious voice, or her beauty within. He didn't really know. She wasn't all that pretty, but tall and stocky. Her hazel eyes seemed to sparkle with life and her face soft, tanned and mildly freckled was full of animation. There was something about her face that was vaguely familiar. Her best asset was her shimmering auburn curls. He could even hear the swish of her green skirts as she glided over to him. She seemed to capture all his thoughts.

He had taken comfort in the corner watching the dancers.

"Mr. Kennedy, are you going to spend all your time hidden away in this dusty corner?" She said, meeting him with her hazel gaze.

"Well, yes, unless you will dance with me," Archie replied.

"Why, of course!" She replied her face showing genuine joy.

He extended his arm as he led her out on the dance floor. He let his eyes watch her. She was beautiful; he was dazzled by the way the light bounced of her slender neck and rosy cheeks. Light and energy glowed from her, and a few times he had to mentally slap himself to keep from stealing a kiss right there on the dance floor. He couldn't help but seeing something familiar about her face and eyes.

"Have we met before, Miss Holmes?"

"Maybe," He saw her bite her lip, "but I don't believe so." She continued, rushed.

"You remind me of someone, that's all." Archie said softly.

"Who?"

_Who was it?_ Archie thought to himself. He thought for a minute traveling back in time. _Ahh, yes Mr. Patterson._ They had the same face and eyes. He looked at her again. She had one brown eyebrow arched and a questioning stare planted on her soft face.

"John Patterson." Archie blurted as they finished their dance.

He pulled away from her hoping he had said the right thing.

"John Patterson…I think I know him." She replied pulling him closer, her eyes dancing.

"Would you like to see the gardens?" she asked, a smile forming on rose lips.

Archie couldn't help but follow as she led him into the gardens.

"I wish I could have told him thank you," Archie continued after telling her about John Patterson.

"I think he knows that," she said softly smiling again.

Oh, how he loved that smile, its radiance, and her whole face for that matter. And the brown eyes that missed nothing. There was a long delicate silence between them. Archie felt his heart pounding. He reached out to bring her closer. He wrapped his arm around her waist and licked his bottom lip. He could feel her warmth as she neared and was against him. He could feel her sweet warm breath. He lowered his head, closed his eyes, and squeezed her side.

He heard her gasp sharply for air and he felt her pulling away. He opened his eyes to see hers' washed with pain. She grabbed his upper arm to steady herself as she bit her lip to keep from screaming in pain.

What had he done? Had he hurt the poor girl? As if answering his questions, in a small meek voice she muttered, " I am fine." _(What Lucy is really saying right now, Ugh….damnit that hurt like hell. Why don't I scream and give him something else to think about?)_

He watched as she straightened her dress and lowered her head. He took his finger and brought up her head to look at her face. No more was the happy smile on it, or the light in her eyes, they were now glittered sadly with a sheen of unshed tears.

_What have I done?_ Archie reprimanded himself.

"You sure?" He asked looking at the pain still in her eyes.

"Yes." She smiled again, and pain on her face started to recede.

"Miss Holmes?" One of the butlers came towards them.

"Yes?" _(What do you want, gringo?)_ She said regaining every inch of composure.

"An urgent letter, miss." The man replied handing her one.

She took it and eagerly ripped open the letter. Archie observed she scanned the letter with the utmost curiosity. Then she stared at it and he saw her small, white hands tremble.

"Is everything ok, Miss?" He asked.

She didn't reply, but crumpled the parchment in her fist.

"I am sorry for my silence, Mr. Kennedy. But I must leave." She turned to him, curtsied, and hurried out of the gardens leaving Archie stunned.

_He could not be here, now could he? James, if this is another trick, I'll…_ Lucy thought as she clenched her fists. At first she was frightened and stunned, but now she was mad._ Le Marquet, damn his impudence. Why here?_ She made her way out through the garden. She'd really made a mess of things. _Damn my side, damn the wound, damn the pain, and damn the man who fired the shot!_ She closed her eyes and imagined the moment again when she could feel him against her and she had to tweak her wound. He probably though he'd done something wrong. _Damn it! _

She sauntered into the large ballroom and sited Le Marquet on the side sipping champagne talking with a tall, willowy blonde. _He dared to be in England_. Ah, she knew he'd come, she just REALLY didn't want him to. She watched as a man gave him a letter. _Have to get the letter._ She felt someone behind her as she watched Le Marquet.

"James!" she exclaimed seeing his smiling face.

"My dear Lucy," he said as she gave him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"I found him, and he was just given a letter," she whispered in his ear.

"Well thank you, Ms. Holmes," James said taking her hand.

"Watch out for him; he is rather dangerous. I'll see you later. Got to go run my own show now," she said, walking away.

She had to find Mr. Kennedy, apologize, do so more drowning in those blue eyes of his, and maybe give him that kiss he deserved.

Archie, curious as usual, observed her stop in the ballroom and observe a man standing against the wall. And when a man came up to her from behind, he saw her face light up. _That's more than I can do. _She gave him a sisterly hug and a kiss and remained talking with him._ Do I care for her this much to be jealous?_ He turned away from the scene, disgusted by it. He WAS jealous of this man who could make her smile. He kept mentally kicking himself for hurting her. _Maybe that was just a ploy to get away from me. I am a wretched mess, aren't I?_

God, she was beautiful, and there was a pleasant ring in her voice. He ran his fingers through his hair. He still could feel her soft touch. He closed his eyes and pictured her. Her soft but tanned face, her auburn curls, her lovely brown eyes and quirky smile. He heard some on come close to him and turned around to face the devil herself, Miss Lucy Holmes.

"Miss Holmes!" He squeaked.

"Call me Lucy. Not Miss Holmes, not Miss Lucy, just Lucy," she said with a genuine gorgeous smile.

"I am dreadfully sorry about all that," she said getting closer to him.

_What could he say to her?_ He thought, his blue eyes settling on her, poised in front of him in a ivy green dress, smiling. He scrunched his nose as he thought.

"How long have you been in the Navy, Mr. Kennedy?" she asked first to break the silence.

"For eight years, since I was twelve," he responded.

"Oh so young." She whispered _(and so handsome, she thought to herself.)_

"You look very beautiful tonight, Lucy," he said, reminding himself to breathe.

"Why thank you. Most people keep their compliments to themselves. First one I've had in a long time," she replied.

_How could someone not compliment her?_

"What are you implying, Lucy?" he retorted, smiling.

"I am implying, Mr. Kennedy, that people usually don't give me compliments. They probably think I'll bite their head off," she chortled.

" Well, you haven't bitten mine off yet, so I'll continue. You are a very graceful dancer, and I find you captivate me," he said with conviction.

"You flatter me Mr. Kennedy. That is extremely nice of you. You yourself are a very graceful dancer." She replied, blushing again.

He looked at her again as she beamed in delight. She seemed to him, even brighter than the moon.

"Oh! Look! They are proposing a toast! Let's go inside," she spoke grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the house.

"…And its Archie!" He exclaimed as he brought her a glass of champagne.

"Thank you." she said as he winked at her.

She caught her heart lurching again.

"Friends, a toast. To the King!" The Governor raised his glass.

"The King!" they riposted in unison.

After the toast, people started to mill about. Archie and Lucy joined the group with the governor.

"Did you hear about the Marquis La Forte? Another rescued by _La Aguja Sangrienta_," the governor spoke up.

"I wonder who this brave man could be who rescues these French Aristo's and others from the guillotine?" another man said.

Lucy stiffed on Archie's arm. All their voices seemed to fill Lucy's head.

"I've heard the name means 'The Bloody Needle'."

"I heard him called Etienne Renaunt."

"Can't be a Frenchman."

"Why not?"

"He is most dashing and handsome." One lady spoke and Lucy identified her as one of the rescued, Gabrielle Comte Rochelle.

"I've hear they call him John Patterson."

Lucy just rolled her eyes at all the comments and looked over at Archie who had a questioning stare planted on his white face. _Most likely about the connection between John Patterson and La Aguja Sangrienta, _Lucy thought.

"I've heard his IS a very handsome, courageous man," Lucy retorted smugly, "very charming, witty, and clever. He's been plundering French plans most vigorously since the war started. Saved over one hundred prisoners, very dashing I must say," she added.

"And altogether too big for his shoes!" James chuckled. The people around them laughed softly and went back to their conversations.

Lucy blushed and cast down her eyes. Staring up at Archie she could tell he was a little stunned, but then coming back to reality he winked at her.

"Archie I would like you to meet someone; James Fairaday." she said, turning to James.

"Whither why you wander here?" she asked.

"He smiled and bowed to her, "Because I knew you'd be here, spirit."

Archie smiled to himself as he heard them play on some lines of Midsummer Nights Dream.

"Nice to meet you, sir," James said.

"You too. Archie Kennedy of the HMS Frigate Indefatigable." Archie introduced himself.

He tried to say it as nicely as he could, but he was jealous of James Fairaday for the smiles Lucy flashed him.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk. I see a friend of mine." Lucy excused herself.

Archie watched her go. He sighed, _why was she humoring poor Archie?_

"How long have you known Miss Lucy?" Archie asked, trying to make conversation.

"For two years. She's quite something isn't she?" James replied taking a sip of his bubbling champagne.

"Aye, she is." Archie watched her go over to another gentleman and a lady. He realized that the man was the one she had been watching.

"I think she likes you, sir." James said with a slight grin.

"What?" Archie said. He hadn't been paying attention to James and he knew it. He had been paying attention to Lucy on purpose.

"Nothing," James said.

Archie flashed him a questioning stare. They both watched Lucy exchange heated words with the gentleman and walk staunchly back to them.

"Well, that was harrowing," Lucy said through pursed lips.

"I better get going, Lucy," James said quietly.

"So soon?" She arched an eyebrow skeptical of his manner, leaving her to deal with Le Marquet, alone.

"Yes, yes," he said walking towards the door.

Archie watched as she shook her head and watched him leave.

"Mr. Fairaday is a very gracious man," Archie responded his voice hoarse and gruff.

"Yes, he is gracious and kind." Lucy replied, watching Archie. He was stiff and his face pale. She peered into his blue eyes and saw something different. She dearly wanted to know what was on his mind.

"He is very high in your esteem, isn't he?" Archie hissed.

"I don't much care for your tone, sir. Is that a hint of jealousy I hear?" she asked playfully.

He just stared heatedly at her.

Then, in a stern voice that could silence the heavens, she retorted, "Jealousy is only for fools, Mr. Kennedy, and a fool you are not."

But the jealousy still remained in his blue eyes. She stood next to him like a stone saint, her stern manner at the brim. He face was marked with a jealous scowl that she did not like one bit.

"If you think you are being bested for my attentions by James Fairaday, a brother to me, then maybe you are a fool. Maybe, I was wrong about you." Lucy was stiff, her voice cutting through him like ice, but her eyes were ablaze with a seething fire. Archie cringed at her words, realizing how wrong he was.

"I thought you were different. You say one thing but do and think another. You, sir, are very hypocritical." Archie stood wide-eyed and silent, he could say nothing.

"Men should be what they seem; or those that be not, would they might seem none. Trifles, light as air are to the jealous confirmations strong as proofs of holy writ."

"Lucy…I am sorry…I." Archie couldn't, for the first time in his life, think of a suitable retort.

"Oh, how your courtesy would seem to cover sin!" she finished her voice rash and frostbitten, though she was ardently flushed.

Then she slowly regained composure and turned to the silent, baffled Archie.

"My conduct was inexcusable, but I will not make justifications for my temper. O, beware, my lord, of jealousy; It is the green-eyed monster, which doth mock the meat it feeds on: that cuckold lives in bliss, who, certain of his fate, loves not his wronger; but, O, what damned minutes tells he o'er who dotes, yet doubts, suspects, yet strongly loves!"

"I am truly sorry…I had no idea, I didn't think," he stammered. _Oh, lo, what to say, _he thought frantically.

"Well, there are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt in your philosophy," she spat, red fiery annoyance rolling like tumulus waves off the tip of her tongue.

Lucy, still filled with aberration, threw her champagne glass into him, drenching him and turned to Captain Pellew.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, no sir," Lucy murmured, realizing what she had just done and wanting to take it all back. Archie meanwhile was drying his face.

The Captain cleared his throat loudly, "Are you going to introduce me to this fine lady, Mr. Kennedy? Although I'm sure you'd like to keep her all to yourself."

Archie was pulled out of his shock.

"Well, no sir," he squeaked.

"No meaning you are not going to introduce me." The Captain eyed his young acting lieutenant and laughed.

_Oh, no, now his Captain is making a fool of him,_ Lucy cringed in empathy. God _what had she done?_ _Stupid, git,_ she told herself, _look at this mess and YOU and ONLY YOU created it._

"Yes, sir," Archie said sharply. "This is Miss Lucy Holmes."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Holmes," the captain said, bowing.

"Captain Sir Edward Pellew at your service," he continued.

Lucy eyed the Captain incredulously, heat still in her cheeks. She finally started to truly calm down. _I wonder if he knows,_ she whispered to herself. _Damn why did she have to yell at Archie? He didn't mean any harm; it was just schoolboy jealousy._

May I have a word with you, Miss Holmes?" Captain Pellew asked.

"Why of course, Sir Edward," she said cautiously.

Captain Sir Edward Pellew tried to keep himself inside his jumpy skin. He couldn't believe it. John Patterson, Lucy Holmes, the same person! He admitted a likeness when first he saw Miss Holmes but to be the same person, inconceivable. And she had the nerve to openly admit to him it was true. He was truly dazzled by her spirit and had watched the ever-clever Mr. Kennedy become a fool to her wit and hazel-eyed charm and temper. He shook his head; amazed and a little annoyed he did not figure out that they were the same person, when he had spent a week of dinners with her. He still could not figure her out.

Lucy kept damning herself as she walked back to Archie Kennedy. He was turned away from her and then he started to walk towards the gardens.

"Wait Archie…please…wait…I really am sorry." She said following him.

"Now that you have seen my darker side what do you think?" she asked when she finally caught up to him. They were out in the moonlight gardens again. He still had his back to her, but he had stopped. She grabbed his shoulder; "I don't expect forgiveness. I don't expect you to humor my temper. I just want you to know I am sincerely sorry and I really like you. There is no excuse for my raucous and rude behavior. And thus I clothe my naked villainy, with odd old ends stolen forth of holy writ, and seem I a saint, when most I play the Devil," she finished with flourish and made a sweeping bow.

She stood waiting for acknowledgment, she had said all she needed to say and if need be she'd turn and walk away. On the other hand, Archie pondered on what to tell her. He admitted he had be drawn to her and for the first time in his life felt inner feelings for a woman, and this woman had made his head whirl.

"Lucy, I accept your apology. It's just that I have never been more than humoured in these types of situations." Archie replied turning to face her.

Lucy felt her heart take a flight of happiness and made her spine shiver.

"Well, now that I have met you, I would like to now so much more about you." she said her rose lips turning at the corners.

Archie laughed dispassionately to himself, I am very dull and my life along with it and probably not worth knowing much about.

"Well I lived in Derbyshire on my father, Lord Kennedy's estate and my younger sister lives in London. But my life is trivial and pointless," he said trying to devoid her attempts of learning about his life, purposely leaving his brothers out of the picture.

"I much like your Shakespeare. Thrice he is armed that hath his quarrel just?" he continued

"Aye, just it is." she replied smiling again.

"Your smile re-cures the wounding of a frown and your are true to be a good saint," he said.

"But there is nothing either good or bad, thinking makes it so." She remarked.

"Yes, but outs in not to reason why, our is but to do and die."

"That tis harsh but aren't we what we think. 'All that are, arises from our thoughts and with our thoughts, make the world.'"

"So if our thoughts make the world why does then the world shape our thoughts?" He quipped.

Lucy smiled devilishly and her hazel eyes sparkled, "I think there for I am and we would not have this world we live in if we didn't create it with our thoughts. The world is created by our thoughts in how each person view it. Life it what we have been given to experience thought. Even our world was created by a higher power of thought. Life is a game that we have created with our minds."

"Then what's death?" he added.

"Death is just the beginning to some. We have created it with our minds, and would not have it or believe in it if we had not thought it. Death also could be an illusion to reassure us of the reality of life. If we didn't have life, we wouldn't know death, if we didn't have the assurance of death, we would not know life or the magnitude of it. If we didn't know black we wouldn't know white. If we didn't have good we wouldn't know what evil was or mans' capacity to do it. 'Every sweet has it sour; every evil has its good.' Fore a man can see much good in one life such as love for others and sincere selflessness, and yet can not fathom or embrace it if he has not seen its opposite. Our thoughts dictate what is good and what is evil, due to witnessing something with thought process and inner judgement. But also what we see and do impacts which is evil and which are righteous and good. As Oscar Wilde said, the basis of optimism is sheer terror. If we didn't know sheer terror, like a gun ready to go off in your face we wouldn't be able to imagine the comfort of optimism, of staring straight down the barrel of it. I have a question for you, what is the true gold, the material or the action, is money truly what counts or not?" she finally finished almost out of breath.

"The person who has the most things still dies. There is no virtue like necessity but necessity of material is pitiful what is truly necessary is your actions in life. I do agree with Emerson, Do not go where the path may lead, go instead where there is not path and leave a trail. Such as my going into the Navy and leaving a Lord son's life behind. People see only what they are prepared to see and they willing believe what they wish and that's usually gold that glitters. 'Tis an old saying, the devil lurks behind the cross. All is not gold that glitters. From the tail of the plough, Bamba was made King of Spain, and from his silks and riches Rodrigo cast to be de…'"

Archie had realized through all his talking she had crept closer, she was right there, her brown eyes pondering on his words, Archie was about to finish his thought bit he never did. There lips met, and she closed his with a passionate kiss. He could taste her sweet repose and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. Lucy could feel his chest rising against hers; Lucy had never felt like this in her whole life. She savoured the tingling on her lips and the wonderful feeling that scourged her body like a wild fire. Archie had never felt more confused in his life and yet saw so clearly, her, such an angel. Aye its all your doing devil, playing with a poor soul, once she knows…

Lucy broke from his embrace and laughed softly, "Then I am the richest one of all."

"You are very well read, Lucy." Archie said as they walked back through the gardens.

"Well, I do read in my spare time." Lucy said thinking of her days alone with only books.

"Then you must have much spare time. So, where are you from you haven't told me much about that? " Archie asked wanting to know more about this angel.

Lucy hesitated and her hazel eyes darted back and forth frantically for some answer. "Umm…nowhere in particular." she managed at no more than a whisper.

"Well then," Archie continued aware that she was trying to avoid that topic, "When shall I see you again."

"Well, anytime you'd like, Mr. Kennedy."

"Anytime, wouldn't that be too presumptuous of me?"

"No, not at all. I am staying with a friend on Dowling Street, Ms. Alicia Wetherton, if you were to call."

"Well then, I may, Lucy, I may."

The party was to soon over, people had said their goodbyes and Archie was heading back to the Indefatigable. He wondered how Horatio's night had gone and hoped he hadn't counted the stocks the whole time, which he probably did due to his compulsive mathematical nature.

She actually wants to see me! He wanted to shout for glee but didn't due to his present circumstance, inside a ferryboat.

He could practically see her standing there, smiling, laughing at even at his dumbest wit. Her hazel eyes, her shinning auburn curls, her tanned face and small pale hands, her delicate figure and even her tears. Oh how he loved them all, if this is really love he thought, my heart is torn, it trembles for this realization that could I ever love again. Oh, but the morbid thoughts flew past as nothing, absolutely nothing could bring him down tonight, not after her smiles. He had met his Venus, his Cleopatra, his Juliet. She wants to see me! He cradled lovingly those words like a priest his faith, and a mother her babe. His mind soared remembering her well-placed words, her wide knowledge of the world that he never dreamed of, thought of, and her beauty. She wants to see me! His heart soared and fluttered with a new found freedom just like a golden phoenix let from his cage and his blue eyes danced as his boat came alongside the Indy.

He climbed up nimbly and expertly and sauntered down to the cabin he shared with Horatio, who he found trying to find a logical explanation for some illogical theory.

"So, how was it, boring, hospitable, totally unbearable, or what?" Horatio asked looking over his book.

"It was ok." he said chuckling, heading for is bunk.

"What are you smiling about? It had to have been more than ok to see you smiling. Anyway what has got you in the greatest mood, that I have seen you in weeks, no months, no years?" Horatio said quizzing him.

Archie just sighed and smiled again closing his eyes picturing her rose lips, the moonlight in her hair and her soft face. He sighed again stretching out as far as he could, "Complete happiness, Horatio, complete happiness."

Horatio stared blankly at his friend, for a moment trying to read his thoughts.

"What are you talking about, Archie?" Horatio quizzed again.

"Hmmmm, what?" Archie said about to drift oft to sleep and dreams, oh how he long to dream, and dream because he was sure she'd be there.

"I said, what are you talking about, Archie?" Horatio said now irritated.

"Complete happiness, is what I said. Have you ever experienced it, I daresay you should." Archie replied opening his eyes. He sat up and turned towards Horatio, there was an unearthly look about him, a dreamy state relevant in his clear blue eyes. Horatio noticed that the shadows did not haunt them this night.

"Complete happiness, I have never truly experienced except on a clear day on this ship, but what form Archie, complete happiness because of what?" Horatio berated Archie with questions and closed his book with a smack.

"The most beautiful form on earth, Horatio." Archie said lying down again.

"Are you going to answer my question straight or not?" Now Horatio was angered by his friend's nonchalance.

"No, Captain Obvious no, as you can see not tonight. You will either have to find it out yourself or I'll tell you in the morning." Archie said adjusting himself and drifting off to a pleasant sleep filled with 'Complete Happiness'.

Lucy picked up the ivory comb from the mahogany dresser, the only piece she had of her mothers, since she had left home. She started to brush out her long auburn locks and looked at her herself in the mirror. Her green dressing gown covered her slim shape and the light accented her features and tanned face.

Am I that beautiful, do I really come across that well? If he only knew… How it is funny that my real heart and mind come out from inside this gilded façade named Holmes. I don't have much money; it has all gone to better things than fancy dresses and pearls. This is all but a costume and its accompanied jewellery around this lamp lit room. What happiness has befallen me and yet my heart is torn with laden guilt and fleeting dreams of seeing him again. Oh, what is this that I feel? Is it love? If it is then I am sunk. Tomorrow is a new day, Lucy and he is promised to call, he won't find out if you don't tell him. Happiness comes with this small fairytale. He is handsome and smart and everything I could have ever wished for. Happiness comes with this small fairytale.

"Goodnight Sweet Prince."

"Horatio, do you have any idea where Dowling Street is?" Archie said reaching for his jacket.

"Yes, in fact I do, but you haven't told me why you were quite out of sorts last night?" Horatio exclaimed with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Why I seemed happy for once in my unnatural life." Archie added.

"Yes. Tell me why and I'll tell you where Dowling Street is." Horatio said.

"Ugg alright, I'll probably end up finding it on my own anyway." Archie muttered.

"Sooo…what's the story about this complete happiness?" Horatio questioned.

"Well, last night…oh god I don't even know if what happened was true last night." Archie stammered quickly putting one hand through his red auburn hair.

She wants to see me! His happiness of last night filled his mind as well as his morning doubts, maybe I drank too much.

"Well, anytime you'd like, Mr. Kennedy." Lucy voice rang through Archie's confused mind.

"What happened last night?" Horatio's voice broke through.

"Well, I met someone, god she was beautiful, Horatio and charming, it seemed she had the whole world in her grasp." Archie said quietly.

"She asked for me to call, whenever I could." He finished, his mind framing a picture of her. God I hope last night really happened.

Horatio looked to his friend, well tis about time some girl took notice of him.

"Well, you did quite well for yourself then, I suppose she's the one on Dowling Street," Horatio said.

"Yes and today I have leave after I take the dispatches in to the Admiralty Office. I still can't believe she, out of everyone there spent her time with me, of all people." Archie said his mind drifting back to his angel.

"Well, does your Juliet have a name?" Horatio asked inquisitively.

"Yes, Miss Lucy Holmes."

"I am expecting a visitor today, Mr. Kennedy, if he comes be so good as to let him in, Viktor." Lucy said to Alicia's butler and she continued towards the dinning room.

"Lucy, you are finally up," a small blonde head popped out from dining room.

"Do tell all, dear Lucy." Alicia gestured Lucy to sit down, her dark blue eyes peering at her friend.

"Well, it was wonderful, except Le Marquet decided to almost spoil my evening." Lucy said sipping a cup of tea. She looked around the room, it was elaborate and million pound tapestries hung from the dark wood walls.

"Oh that dour faced fellow, I have come to hate the man. Pray tell did James come?" Alicia said her face darkening, as a long time friend to Lucy; she had been swept up in her dealings more than once.

"Yes, he did." Lucy said knowing how much Alicia cared for James.

"Did he say anything?" Alicia blue eyes danced with delight.

"No." Lucy said flatly, knowing in her heart she could never tell Alicia what James confided in her. She knew James was afraid for Alicia, if ever she was caught with him, enemies abound could hurt her. She saw Alicia face fall, hardly and look like a wounded pup.

"Don't worry, Alicia, I had hardly time to speak to him and I am sure he'll come." Lucy said trying to liven her friend's spirits.

Lucy remembered the first time she had brought James to the Wetherton's. He had gotten a cold, not a bad one, but one enough that Alicia spoiled him almost to death. She knew Alicia loved James and James the same but because of who James was would only come one in awhile and his letters were sparse. It weighed heavy on all hearts.

"Has he even mentioned my name?" Alicia pouted sadly; Lucy saw again the wounded look in her deep blue eyes.

Oh, yes, yes, he loves you Alicia, he wants to make you happy but how can he when he is afraid for you. He says your name constantly in his thoughts for I know for you are the only one who occupies them.

"Yes." Lucy said again flatly, looking down in her teacup, seeing the reflection of not just her but of Mr. Kennedy in it. She shook her head. The 'yes' even in its harshness seemed to light a small corner of Alicia's soul.

"You know these doors are always open to him." Alicia said lightly/

"He knows, he really does." Lucy said gulping down the rest of the tea.

"So, last night what handsome gentlemen was caught your fancy, a duke, an earl, a lord." Alicia said her interest of parties bubbling over her sadness about James.

"Well, would a lord's third son count?" Lucy said hesitantly.

"Of course! Oh tell me everything about him and the ball, what did he look like, what did the ladies of finery wear their hair, everything."

"Well…" Lucy said playing with her friend enthusiasm. on, do tell, do tell." Alicia said bouncing on the edge of her seat.

"The ladies mostly had their hair up in curls, and wore spectacular dresses of the finest silk and jewels." Lucy said remembering last night, but only managing to remember him.

"And the man…" Alicia added.

"Oh Ali, he is the most handsome man."

"Oooo, I think this man has caught your heart, my dear Lucy." Alicia said her eyes sparkling.

"Well, he is supposed to be coming today." Lucy added, remember his light blue eyes, red auburn hair, and classic wit and his smile.

"Here, well then." Alicia said raising an eyebrow, "My my, I never thought this would happen."


End file.
